


Blue Eyes with Thick Thighs

by hokkybear



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Incest, M/M, Riding, Sexual Tension, Smut, a lot of dirty talk, and he's also a perv, but fili is lowkey a perv too so, fili does a lot of praising, fili is confused at first, kili has a major thigh kink, kili is horny 24/7, like sooo much sexual tension, like the fuck is my brother up to, ok now im done, the story is kinda long but just deal with it ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokkybear/pseuds/hokkybear
Summary: Kili really loves Fili's thighs and the blond's body in general, way more than he should.The brunette soon realizes that his dirty little secret won't be a secret for much longer, once he finds himself in a situation in which he has to care for his brother's wounded thigh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've always thought of fili as a thick dwarf, and i wanted to make a kink out of that.
> 
> this also became a lot more inappropriate than i anticipated but just go w/ it

Kili already knew how wrong this was.

He knew about the disgusting, provocative things that flew through his head about a certain golden haired prince. He knew that it wasn't right in any sense, but it's all he's been thinking about.

Fili was always the one who was heavier in muscle, he was shorter, thicker, broader. But Kili was more lean, taller, and he was faster than Fili. The two of them fit together perfectly, they balanced each other nicely, and the bond between the two dwarves only got stronger.

But as that bond became stronger over the years, Kili began to notice a slight change in his emotions. And it started to scare him a little.

He was almost coming of age, and he began to notice his older brother a bit more than he would like to admit to himself.

Kili would find himself staring at Fili's thick build, admiring it, thinking about what it would feel under his fingertips. 

The brunette dwarf would watch the way the older prince's broad shoulders would move, notice the little things that Fili would do. Whenever Fili would straighten his back slightly to expose a bit more of that heavy chest of his every time they would get introduced to someone new, or the way the blond's thighs would flatten against the seat of the chair every time he sat down.

Kili noticed every detail of Fili's body. The way Fili leaned his elbows on his knees when he sat, or would itch at his scruff, seeing the outlines of his firm stomach every time he would lay down.

And how about Fili's short, but stocky body in general? Whenever the blond would wear those tight tunics around the kingdom made Kili's body physically ache, and he felt disgusting. Why did he have to find his brother's body so... enticing? He sighed.

Kili even remembered being injured during a battle, and afterwards he found Fili running to his side, but instead of focusing on his own wounds, Kili found his eyes trailing towards his brother's legs as he knelt down in front of him - watching as Fili's thick and sturdy thighs flatten even wider. It made the flustered and wounded dwarf involuntarily squeak.

It suddenly became so bad for the young prince, it was now all he thought about. He imagined what it would feel like to bury his face between those beautiful, golden thighs, to let his hands travel around such a thick and muscular frame. 

He almost felt ashamed of himself for feeling such things toward the older dwarf, he cursed at himself on the daily for thinking about what it would feel like to run his hands down the blond's chest, all the way down to his torso. To leave marks into the side of Fili's thighs. To have a firm grip on the older prince's ass, as he felt his brother grind relentlessly against him.

Kili snapped out of his perverted thoughts as soon as he realized where he was again. 

He was in the middle of a meeting, how could he even think of such things during such a serious situation that needed his full attention?

The young prince took in a quiet breath, examining his surroundings. He heard the noises and bickering of the company about topics that he was obviously paying no mind to, and was still somehow lost in his own thoughts still.

He couldn't exactly pay enough attention what was before him, it was simply impossible for the young dwarf. Fili sat next to him, and he was so close. He would feel Fili's leg bump into his own, or the brush of his brother's arm every time the blond leaned back in his chair.

The smallest touches that were completely subconscious made the brunette curse and hate himself more letting something so careless and platonic get the best of him.

"Kili," He heard his brother mutter in his direction, causing the brunette to snap out of his thoughts, "You were zoning out again."

The brunette turned his head in the direction of his brother, Fili then placing his hand on Kili's arm.

Kili glanced down at the older prince's hand, then back up to meet his blue eyes, "You do not need to worry, brother," the younger dwarf said quietly enough for only Fili to hear him, "It is not like I am going to get caught anytime soon."

That made the blond roll his eyes, his grip on his young brother's arm becoming tighter,

"You've been caught before," Fili hissed back, "And I ended up being the one to be lectured."

Kili physically grimaced at that, knowing that what his brother said was true.

He felt bad for Fili in that sense. The blond was older, so therefore he had an obligation to watch over the brunette and have no say in it. Even if Fili would tell the younger dwarf time and time again that he enjoyed watching over him, Kili wasn't stupid enough to not know how tiring it was. Every time Kili began to act out, uncle Thorin would yell at Fili to watch out for Kili more. And even Kili knew that wasn't fair.

Kili nodded, muttering a quiet apology before they both turned their attention back to the meeting. They continued to listen - well, Kili tried his _best_ to listen, anyway.

It wasn't long until they began to hear uncle Thorin barking orders once again.

The new king continued to explain his plans to the other dwarves. Speaking about checking the perimeter of the kingdom to keep any invaders or lurkers out of their reclaimed homeland. Which all the company, respectfully understood.

"We need to keep caution toward the outdoors," Thorin began, his voice at a normal speaking level but still commanding, "Everyone will need to spread out, and there will be different watches ever so often. This isn't the biggest task, but we will need to inspect the perimeter of our homeland every few times a month."

"What do you mean by, _spreading out?"_ Fili then spoke, the tone in his voice holding no commands, but just genuine curiosity.

Thorin turned his attention over toward the two brothers, "That means during this task, you and Kili will be checking, inspecting, and watching over different borders."

Kili heard his brother gulp quietly, the brunette placing his hand on the older one's thigh.

"We do everything side by side, uncle, you know this." Kili said respectfully, the blond only nodding at his brother's statement in response.

The much older dwarf smiled at the two of them, "Oh Mahal, the whole kingdom knows. But this job will not need the two of you as a tag-team. You will only be on watch, there's not much to it than that."

The two brothers could only nod in response, not wanting to anger their uncle.

The meeting continued onward from there, and Kili suddenly realized that his hand had not moved away from his brother's leg.

He took a small glance at Fili, and the blonde seemed completely unfazed over the young dwarf's hand. Kili then smiled to himself, letting himself enjoy the feel of Fili's thigh under his fingertips.

Testing the waters, the brunette wondered what his brother would do if he were to rub his thumb against the others thigh. It was a simple, innocent action, but he wondered if it were to affect Fili in anyway.

So he continued on with this action, his thumb now brushing against the side of Fili's thigh, and if his brother noticed the small gesture, then he didn't say or do anything against it.

Kili began to continue on with this game as the meeting continued. He never dared to leave Fili's touch, his hand stayed still without movement.

That was when an idea suddenly emerged into the young one's brain.

Every time Thorin would lash out, or slam his fist against the table - basically any sort of tantrum the king threw - Kili would lightly squeeze Fili's thigh, as if he were surprised by the sudden outburst of their uncle.

And Kili was already used to the outbursts of uncle Thorin; he just liked touching Fili.

That continued on for a bit. Thorin would raise his voice at a dwarf or to get everyone's attention, the loud thud of the table every time Thorin's fist made contact with it, Kili would do the same thing continuously.

Kili already began to cross the line with this little game of his.

Every outburst of Thorin's booming voice would lead Kili's hand to grip on his brother's leg tightly, then suddenly loosening his grasp on Fili's thigh.

But, Kili began to keep tightening his grip on the blonde slowly but continuously without his own realization. Every time his hand clenched onto his brother's thigh tightly, Kili would suddenly forget to relax his grasp he had on Fili.

And Kili should have noticed it, too. The way Fili began to shift in his seat uncomfortably, the way the blond's jaw would clench every now and again, hearing Fili clear his throat. Even the side-glances his brother would give to the brunette, his blue eyes basically asking Kili what the hell he was up to.

It all felt so wrong, but Kili couldn't help but love seeing the older dwarf squirm.

But it all left Kili in a trance. The grip on his brother's leg slowly becoming tighter and tighter, his fingernails digging into the fabric of the older one's trousers. And there was so much more of Fili's thigh that the young dwarf's hands could not roam over. It left Kili completely in awe.

Kili's little trance didn't last for long, once he felt Fili's hand wrap around the younger prince's wrist harshly, Fili staring directly at him.

"If you grip onto my thigh any tighter, you are going to break skin!" The blond growled at the dwarf, a shiver being sent down Kili's back at his brother's sudden change of voice.

Kili could not do anything but stare back into those blue eyes. The low and raspy command from the older prince completely throwing him off guard, but simultaneously making the brunette's trousers tighten.

He began to notice the faint blush on the older one's cheeks, Fili's chest rising and falling but the blond still tried to compose his breathing.

It suddenly hit Kili that his brother wasn't mad or angry with him, Fili was _flustered._

And that made Kili's already aching erection throb against the fabric of his clothes.

The brunette gulped, feeling his hand being shoved away by Fili as the blond let out a huff in annoyance.

About fifteen minutes passed and the meeting was then dismissed, allowing the dwarves to go wherever they desired.

The two brothers walked side by side, not daring to take a glance at one another.

The walk was completely agonizing for the both of them.  Other dwarfs would stop by and start a conversation, others wondering what the meeting was about. And the brothers interacted as if the tension between the two of them didn't exist, smiling, laughing, until the conversation died down, then Fili and Kili were forced to walk in the uncomfortable silence as they did before.

Kili began to think of how foolish his actions were. And to do that in the middle of a meeting? There was no logical explanation he could give to his brother on why he did what he did.

But, if Fili _really_ hated it, then why did he look so flustered? Why did it seem like he was breathing hard?

 _'Because that's what happens when you harass people, Kili. They fucking get flustered.'_ The brunette thought to himself, mentally face-palming for thinking that Fili would actually enjoy his touch.

The brunette gulped down harshly once the two brothers walked into their bedroom. At this point, Kili started to regret the moment he said he wanted to share a room with Fili. It was a fucking kingdom filled with beautiful rooms, but no, he just _couldn't_ stay away from Fili for two seconds.

He knew how badly he was wrapped around the blond's finger, no matter how much he tried pushing away his emotions for the dwarf, he still came crawling back to him.

And now he was forced to be stuck with Fili. In a room. Alone. For the rest of the night.

The tension in the air was thick, and the blond calmly walked past Kili and sat at the edge of the bed, and began to untie his boots.

Kili gulped down hard, a habit that he found himself doing a lot. The brunette rubbed his sweaty hands against the fabric of his trousers out of nervousness, not daring to say a word to his clearly still not amused brother.

"What ever made you think about pulling that ridiculous shit in that meeting tonight, brother?" Fili hissed out in annoyance, beginning to flip off his boots as they hit the ground, "Thought it would be funny to torment me in a serious situation?"

The brunette gulped, "I meant nothing by it."

"By Mahal, you didn't!" Fili said, rolling his eyes a bit, "did you even take note about how strong you actually are, brother? I swear you broke flesh."

Kili let his lips curve up into a grin, scoffing a bit at Fili's sudden attitude, "Oh, do not be such a baby!" Kili said, "you're over exaggerating! Let me see,"

The younger dwarf then hopped onto the bed, feeling a bit more comfortable as he felt the tension dying down, he sat behind his brother.

Kili sat on his knees, his brother now sitting between his thighs. He tried to not noticed the sudden closeness between their two bodies. Trying to dismiss it, he patted Fili's thigh that the brunette previously held onto.

The younger prince felt the blond's thigh muscle tense a bit in response, making Kili realize how sensitive the area of skin actually was because of his doing.

Fili sighed a bit, "Hopefully you didn't leave bruises."

Kili suddenly gulped at that, _'oh, I would love to see bruises,'_ he thought to himself.

The brunette took his bottom lip between his teeth anxiously, not liking the immediate thought that came to his head due to his brother's clear distress,

"It will heal.."  He muttered quietly, earning a sarcastic scoff from the golden haired dwarf.

"Yes, because that makes _everything_ better." Fili said as he rolled his eyes once again, Kili holding back the urge to tell him that it couldn't have hurt _that_ bad. Yet, Fili was right. The brunette had no clue of how much strength he had, so he cautiously decided to bite his tongue.

The blond then turned his head toward the dwarf, giving him a look that Kili could not exactly describe.

"I will get you back," Fili warned his brother, but his voice suddenly lighter and much less spiteful.

Kili snickered a bit, giving the older prince a challenging smirk,

" _Oh,_ I'm looking forward to it." Kili responded, accidentally making the tone in his voice a lot more suggestive than intended.

The blond stared back at him with a snort, shoving at the brunette's chest harshly, shaking his head a bit,

"You masochist."

Kili laughed, placing a hand on the spot on his chest that Fili shoved, "Says the _sadist."_

The blond rolled his eyes, causing Kili to raise an eyebrow, "Roll your eyes again and they'll fall out of your head."

"As long as I won't ever have to look at you." Fili snapped back playfully.

Kili gasped, placing his hand over his mouth.

"Oh shut it, elves and humans drool over you." Fili said, swatting Kili's hand away from his mouth.

Kili arched his eyebrow once more, leaning in a bit, a cheeky smile appeared on the young dwarf's lips, his voice teasingly lower, "Jealous?"

Fili let out a scoff, "Oh yes, I'd love for Legolas or Tauriel to sweep me off of my little dwarf feet!"

The brunette bit his lip to hold back his laughter, "I'll make note of that to Thranduil when we see him next, brother."

"Please don't."

 

**

 

Kili groaned a bit as he felt a flick to the side of his face, rubbing his eyes as he felt the warmth of his blankets get yanked off his bed.

"Time to get ready, brother! We have a long day ahead, lots of work to do." He heard his brother say, making Kili groan more in response.

He heard Fili laugh at his reaction, and although Kili's eyes were closed, he still knew what the blond's physical reaction probably was. Fili's eyes squinted because of how wide his smile is, his hand on his stomach as he leans back with laughter.

Kili laid there for a few more moments, thinking Fili went to go somewhere else, making the brunette begin to slowly drift off again.

That ended quickly, feeling an unfamiliar weight against his hips.

 _'Of course he didn't go away,'_ Kili thought to himself as he let out a grunt in annoyance.

His eyes opened to see Fili's back facing him, the blond straddling his hips.

And Kili would be lying if he said he didn't completely wake up from this very compromising position, his cheeks becoming a light tint of pink in reaction to his brother's sudden movements.

"What are you doing..?" Kili asked, his voice still groggy from his sleep.

Fili looked over his shoulder and at his slightly flustered brother, "I'm giving what you want!" The blond responded, a sweetness in his tone.

 _'I'm dreaming, aren't I?'_ Kili thought to himself once again, _'This is another wet dream of mine, isn't it?'_

All thoughts vanished once he felt a painful grip on his thigh, his eyes closing tightly as he groaned loudly.

"What the _hell,_ Fee?!" The brunette spat, starting to try desperately to push at Fili's back to get himself away from the older prince, although the blond was not budging.

"You're a lot weaker than I am, brother," Fili teased as Kili felt the blond's nails dig into the skin of his thigh, making Kili hiss in pain, "and you said I was _over exaggerating._ "

Kili bit back a painful noise, "Well, _brother,"_ The brunette said in annoyance, mocking Fili, "of course I'm weaker than you are, you have a fucking stronger hand than I do!"

"You'd be surprised with what else I can do with these hands." Fili said, looking over his shoulder once again to look at Kili, winking at him teasingly.

The brunette's face flushed, glaring at his brother's suggestive comment, "You're disgusting."

Fili laughed, turning back around, and Kili felt a grip on his other thigh from Fili's free hand.

"Are you _serious?"_ Kili said angrily, "this isn't even fair anymore!"

Fili let out a loud laugh, purposely making himself comfortable on Kili's lap.

The brunette's hips involuntarily twitched upward in response, a gasp escaping Kili's lips as he felt Fili put all his weight against the younger dwarf's lap, forcefully keeping the taller prince in place.

"Must you?" Kili questioned harshly, making the blond chuckle,

"Oh, I must."

"You _sadist,"_ Kili spat at the older dwarf. The brunette huffed out, the bangs on his forehead flying up in response as he winced at the pain in his thighs once again.

Fili grinned at that, actually enjoying the new nickname that the younger prince had given him. Although it wasn't _meant_ to be flattering, he still couldn't help but get a tingly feeling every time he heard it.

Kili gulped down before beginning to kick his legs from underneath the older dwarf.

The blond prince was not having any of that, his hands pushing down against the brunette, forcefully shoving his legs into the mattress, making sure to keep Kili stay in place completely.

And _fuck,_ Kili shouldn't have enjoyed that as much as he did.

He started to feel like the disgusting one, as he felt the uncomfortable sensation in his thighs slowly transform into a mixture of pleasure and pain, but he enjoyed both feelings just as much.

In fact, he began to crave more of it, he wanted to beg for Fili's hands to tighten even more, not even caring that the older dwarf was so close to breaking skin. If Fili really was a sadist, then Kili's a hell of a masochist.

Instead of pleading for more, Kili's breath began to hitch, his head falling back against his pillows and his eyes fluttered closed, letting his thighs lift up slightly against Fili's hands.

The brunette whimpered at the increased pressure, completely losing himself.

He heard a snicker from the older prince, causing Kili to open his eyes, seeing a shit-eating grin from Fili.

"Masochist." The blond said an octave lower, playfulness still in his voice.

Kili gulped down, feeling the guilt drop into the pit of his stomach. Oh Mahal, Fili didn't think he was weird now, did he? The brunette stayed silent as he waited for his brother to continue.

"As pretty as you look, little brother," Fili sighed, "you really need to get ready."

The brunette felt the release of the blond's hands, a soft noise escaping past Kili's lips, hoping to who knows what that Fili didn't hear.

"Oh, and also," The blond continued, turning slightly to stare back at Kili, "morning wood?" he asked curiously, his hips purposely adjusting themselves snugly down onto Kili's lap.

Kili's eyes widened in embarrassment, beginning to push and shove at the blond aggressively, "Bugger off!"

Fili began to laugh as Kili watched the blond's back hit against the mattress.

The older prince quickly lifted himself up a bit, his body now leaning back against his forearms as he turned his attention back onto Kili.

"You also don't need to worry," Fili spoke again, "I won't tell anyone else about your secret kinky little fetish you have when someone physically inflicts pain on you." He finished, a smirk spread across his lips.

The brunette squinted at the older prince, "Then I won't tell others that purposely inflicting pain is something that sexually satisfies you, brother."

 

 

The day then began to pass by rather quickly for Kili, he got ready and decided to spend time eating, training, resting and repeat until he got the call to go and guard the perimeter as his uncle ordered he and the others of the company to do as of last night.

It would be an understatement for the young brunette if he said that he couldn't stop thinking about a familiar head of golden hair.

The event that was held this morning - some evil sort of humiliating repayment that the older prince gave as soon as Kili woke up.

In fact, the excruciating pain in his thighs still burned into his skin, and he _enjoyed_ it. Every time he was on a lunch break, he would find himself squeezing at his own thighs just so the sharp and intense feeling from Fili's hands would never fade away from his body. It continued to please him more than Kili himself would like to admit.

It quickly became a normal thing for him. The young dwarf would be lost in thought about whatever it was that caught his attention, and would realize his fingertips were digging into the same spots where the blond's fingers once were. He stopped himself as he stared down at his lap, letting out a soft snicker and shook his head, continuing to feel ridiculous over something that meant nothing but some meaningless revenge.

The dwarf pushed all thoughts aside as he turned his attention to a sparring match that Dwalin was having with the young dwarfs.

Ori quickly patted Kili on his shoulder, giving him a soft smile as he gave him the word that he was up next.

This was going to be the brunette's best or worst part of his day. Every match he would have with the much more experienced dwarf left Kili with a challenge that he more than gladly faced.

He's never _beat_ Dwalin in a battle, oh of course not, but he has gotten the older dwarf to stop mid-match to catch his breath or to get back on balance. And to just to see that from another that held so much more strength than he did himself, would create a smug and satisfied look smeared onto the cocky brunette's facial features.

Then there were the other days and it ended with Kili being disappointed and continuously mumble nasty marks after an embarrassingly vicious loss against Dwalin. He hoped to Mahal that such a disastrous embarrassment wouldn't be something he would have to think about for the rest of the day, including the incident this morning.

"Don't just waltz around me this time, twinkle toes," Dwalin challenged, "give it your all this time."

And that's exactly what Kili tried to do, anyway. He always knew that although he dreamed of beating the intimidating dwarf, he should never keep his hopes up. He knew exactly what the older one was capable of, and Kili didn't want to risk losing a limb due to his clumsy and child-like mistakes.

Although he knew for a fact it were to most likely happen.

Dodging was the stronger skill that Kili had when it was compared to throwing a hit, but he was good in that aspect as well. But with Dwalin's anger combined with his determination, the brunette had to avoid being a wounded target in the process.

So yes, maybe dodging was the weak and inadequate way out, but it did get the stronger dwarf to lose his balance and get Dwalin frustrated.

Although Kili didn't win a lot of those matches, he knew that making Dwalin angry was already a win in his book.

It took the brunette by surprise once he felt an unfamiliar push against his chest and to the side of his calve, causing the young prince to hit the ground with a thud.

He heard a few quiet bits of laughter as his mouth made an 'oof' sound as soon as he felt his bottom hit the ground. His cheeks flushed a bit in embarrassment as stood back up, feeling a sharp pain in his lower back, but enjoyed the burning sensation as he got to his feet.

"That is enough embarrassment to go around," Dwalin said, a slight joking tone in his voice, "bring Fili up, at least I know he's been practicing."

"The prince is on watch, Dwalin," Nori called out, Kili turning his head to look at the crazy haired dwarf, "he should be back in a good hour or two, but I presume that you will be concluded in training the young ones after that."

Dwalin let out a huff, his arms folding over his chest as he sneered,

"I guess I'll add in some extra time, that smoldering beefcake can't hide from me for long."

Kili let out a laugh at the older one's oddly accurate nickname for his brother. Dwalin turned his attention toward the brunette, letting out a snicker before giving him a wink.

The younger dwarf saw it coming though, Dwalin was never one to have a warrior of his bail on a day of training with him no matter how important the issue. So hearing Dwalin extending his shift as a training coach just so Fili wouldn't slack off, didn't come to Kili as much of a surprise.

Nonetheless, it made Kili smile to himself as he imagined the scenario of Fili being dragged away from where he was resting by someone as big as Dwalin to continue on with the training.

"You should probably get goin', laddie," Dwalin said as he turned his back toward the young dwarf, his hands roaming over his axe, "your shift starts in no less than twenty."

Kili said his goodbyes to everyone before he decided to head out.

 

He wasn't at all excited about being on guard just to ensure that the possibility of intruders continued to stay at a minimum. It all seemed too boring and unnecessary for him. They had a whole army, endless supply of weapons, they have numerous of resources outside of their kingdom, it shouldn't be that hard to take any lurkers down.

Though, he respected his uncle's wishes. This mountain meant more than just home for Thorin, and Kili understood all the suffering and all the damage that his uncle had to go through due to reclaiming what was rightfully his.

So maybe if he were in the same position as the grumpy older dwarf, he would actually understand the importance of being on guard every once in a while.

That was something Kili learned on his journey. Putting himself in others shoes.

It took him some time to comprehend that everyone has a different kind of pain and a different kind of desire. So in spite of the fact that he did not entirely see eye-to-eye with those around him, he could try to understand it.

And Thorin's wishes were something that the brunette could at least wrap his head around, so he decided to obey those commands.

It wasn't long until he found himself along side Ori and Bofur outside of Erebor.

"What was the whole point in this mission again?" Ori asked, an obvious bored and mundane tone to the sound of his voice.

Bofur sighed, "To secure the homelands. We know not of what might be out there," there was a silence that fled over the three dwarves, encouraging Bofur to continue on,

"it may seem a bit ridiculous considering we will be stuck to secrete ourselves against something that might not even exist, but being safe than sorry will work in our favor."

"Hopefully we won't have to go against anything head-on, I can't fight on an empty stomach," Kili and Bofur heard the dwarf complain once again, causing the two of them to look at each other with a snicker.

"Do not fret, my laddie," Bofur said, patting the tedious dwarf, "your shift will be over in no time. And besides, it's the first day, there's not much that could go wrong."

"If you jinxed us I'm going to put an arrow through your neck, Bofur." Kili teased, a playful smile appearing on the prince's lips.

The older dwarf did nothing but shrug.

And the brunette was correct after all. Being on watch was probably the most boring thing he'd ever done.

Bofur did make it interesting at least, they would make up little games to play in their own free time, and it usually ended with Ori being the sore loser that he is and began to make a fuss over the whole thing. It would entertain Kili as he watched the young dwarf yell at Bofur for cheating. Bofur would just grin at the young one, knowing how badly it got under his skin.

The bickering reminded of Kili of the older prince.

Kili mentally rolled his eyes. Of course his thoughts led back to Fili.

Again, he couldn't help it. The bickering between the two other dwarves reminded Kili too much of how much he and his brother would fight. It made Kili smile just thinking about it.

Fili always had two sides of him when they were arguing.

Some days, the blond would be the one to try and make amends with the disagreements the two of them had.

He would talk calmly as Kili would be going out of his mind. Hitting things, pacing around as he violently ran both his hands through his hair.  And his brother would continuously try to sooth the young one, telling him that there were better ways to deal with things such as that.

It always made Kili's breath get caught in his chest the way Fili would endlessly comfort and reassure the young dwarf.

Then there were other times.

Those other times made Kili want to rip his hair out of his scalp.

Everyone knew Fili to be quite humble and understanding. He would be the reasonable one out of the two of them, right?

Wrong.

The blond would purposely torment Kili just to get the brunette heated. It was like a game for the older prince.

Fili would do things that would make his younger brother tick. He would pull strings against the younger one, purposely take his time getting ready or fighting because he knew how impatient Kili was.

The blond knew all his pet peeves, and all of it would unfailingly irritate and infuriate Kili within a snap of his fingers.

And then the younger prince would go to the point in his frustration that he would yell at Fili over the smallest things. And it made Fili laugh hysterically.

The blond knew right when it was gonna happen.

Kili remembered the look of satisfaction in the older one's eyes as his older brother realized that he finally pushed Kili to the edge of aggravation.

And at the right moment, Fili would walk pass him and then lightly brushed his arm against Kili's and it made the brunette groan and yell at the blond in complete anger and confusion.

The brunette was completely clueless on how Fili could press his buttons so easily.

Then again, maybe if he weren't such a hothead, maybe he wouldn't lash out on Fili as much as he did. Even the times where Fili wanted to see it.

Kili always wanted one of those attempts to just backfire on the blond.

Where Fili would find ways to torment and anger the young dwarf, but Kili would be strong enough to dismiss it. And even though he knew the older prince would accept the challenge, he wanted Fili to be the one to grow frustrated with the fact that his plan kept backfiring.

It would please Kili more than ever to see that happen.

But the brunette was too much of a hothead to take everything Fili would throw at him.

It was already hard enough that his aggression toward his brother would transform into something so lustful. More than numerous of times that Fili purposely aggravated the young dwarf, and Kili wanted nothing more than to kiss the smirk off the blond's stupid face.

He held back so many times from forcing Fili up against him and let the blond have his way with him. He hated that he liked the aggression that Fili would rile up inside of him. He wondered what Fili thought of him every time the older dwarf would see the sudden darkness in his eyes. Because the brunette knew that he wouldn't be able to contain himself if he saw the same thing with Fili.

Kili snapped himself out of his thoughts, knowing that if he continued to think such things he would have to excuse himself for the rest of the day.

That was how it was for young Kili the whole time on watch.

Daydreaming about those blue eyes, about the beautiful thick build of Fili's. Then snapping back into reality mid-way, trying to contain himself while on duty.

Thankfully, being lost in his thoughts for the majority of the time, it made his shift go a lot faster.

Bofur had the three of them head back to their kingdom once the older dwarf noticed the sun going down. And Kili noticed the more than happy response from Ori.

Once they reached from the inside, he heard Balin call for Bofur immediately, causing Kili and Ori to look at one another suspiciously at the sudden disappearance of the older dwarf as he and Balin left without explanation.

He and Ori dismissed it, though, the both of them hanging around the halls of Erebor as they chatted up with one another a bit.

Kili realized how much he really missed the young dwarf. He missed his obnoxious remarks and his silly jokes.

He didn't realize how much he missed on Ori as Ori began to explain what he's been up to. How his shy self had decided to open up a bit more.

It took Kili by surprise with what the dwarf told him next.

"And opening up toward others a bit more made me realize more about myself, that I'm not only the odd-ball in the company appearance wise but, my desires also don't lie with a woman."

The brunette's eyes widened a bit in surprise, as Ori continued, "I know that it's a bit straightforward and all but, discovering that made me more comfortable with who I am."

Kili let out a soft laugh, patting Ori on the shoulder, "Do not apologize, Ori. I'm glad you found yourself by just being you. Because it does not matter to me who you lay with, as long as you're content."

Ori's smile widened at his friend's supportive words, Kili noticing a wash of relief taking over the young dwarf's face.

"Who else knows?" Kili asked curiously, "just me?"

The younger dwarf fiddled with his fingers a bit, looking up at Kili, "Just you. And Nori, of course."

Kili nodded understandingly, "I get it. I know how hard that must be for you, so I won't pressure you into telling others until you feel its right."

"I think I've been having the same problem, actually," Kili admitted, "maybe not exactly the same but... I have been struggling with which one I prefer."

"You're unsure." Ori then said, making Kili nod in agreement.

"I don't know whether or not my desires lie with men or women, it might lie with both.. I'm just not sure, it's been a bit hard for me to try and decipher over the course of these past few years."

"I see the way you look at him," Ori said, making Kili give him a questioning look.

"The way you look at Fili, I see it." The young dwarf continued, his attention turning toward the brunette completely, "I can see it in your eyes and in your body language. You want him, more than you'd like to admit to yourself."

The brunette quickly looked away from Ori's gaze, his eyes landing toward the floor as he heard Ori sigh.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It was just something I took note of, and... It was wrong of me for just pulling that out of the blue-"

"It's fine." Kili told him, cutting the young dwarf off, "you're right.. I know that it's not something that I should feel but, I.. I don't know what to do. Or how to stop it."

"You can't stop or eliminate your feelings as easy as you'd like, Kili," he heard Ori tell him comfortingly, "it's always going to be there and.. I'm not going to judge you for it. There's been reason as to why Fili could be your possible One. So if this is how you feel, do not question it."

The brunette glanced up to meet Ori's gaze, a soft smile appearing on Kili's lips, "Thank you, Ori. I appreciate you being here.."

The young dwarf just nodded in return, a reassuring smile on his face.

"Kili," Dwalin called out, making the two dwarves turn their attention over to the bigger dwarf.

The brunette gave the older dwarf a bit of a questioning look, tilting his head to the side,

"Dwalin," Kili responded simply, a slight playfulness in his tone as he bowed to the older dwarf for exaggeration, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have news. And it's nothing that could please you," Dwalin spat out, obviously not enjoying the sarcastic gesture from the young prince.

Ori butted himself into the conversation, "What is it that should concern us?"

Kili nodded at Ori before turning his full attention back on Dwalin, who looked incredibly distressed.

"It's your brother, Kili," The older dwarf told the both of them, making the young prince's blood run cold, "he's been injured.. Nothing too serious but, the damage is there."

The young dwarf did not know how to react to news like that. Instead, he straightened his back, looking back at Dwalin as he continued to keep his composure, "And where is he exactly?"

Dwalin sighed, "He's with Óin in the medical r-"

The brunette took no time in walking past the older dwarf, quickly making his way to reach his brother. Fili had only gone off watch a few hours ago, so this means that he's been in bad shape without his knowledge for quite some time now. And it made the brunette's blood boil. 

 

He emerged into the medical room, finding other dwarves surrounding his brother as Óin tried his best to calm those around him. The majority of the company was there, and it made the hairs on the back of Kili's neck stand. How was he one of the last to know? How was it okay for others to completely dismiss the fact that Fili was wounded and his _only_ brother continued on being clueless?  


He pushed past the dwarves that were surrounded by the small sofa where he found his brother lying.

The brunette took in his brother's appearance. The poor prince was covered in sweat, panting due to whatever the injury was. It was almost as if he didn't really know about the crowd of dwarves surrounding him, and the dwarf would groan quietly every now and again in the middle of all the mayhem, desperately trying to catch his breath someway.  


It physically hurt Kili to see his brother in such a bad state. And with him not knowing about it until just now, left him completely shocked and angered. 

He continued to stare at his brother with complete worry and shock, his eyes widened at the sight of it all. 

"Arrow to his thigh, similar to what you went through previously." Balin commented, staring down at the blond who could barely speak. 

That pushed Kili's frustrations even more, clenching his fist as he glared at the dwarves around him. Being nonchalant in a situation where his brother is in need of medical attention? What was wrong with them all? Fili was struggling.  


"Why are you all being so calm about this?! Why did no one decide to tell me?" Kili spat out in anger, trying to keep himself from lashing out any further with an injured Fili present.  


"Calm, Kili," he heard a grumble of a voice say, his head shooting up to see his uncle. 

Thorin? His blood decided to keep this from him as well? The brunette knew that he was probably over exaggerating, considering the fact that the injury happened within a few hours or so instead of a few weeks, but it still irked him that his own company would not share such information immediately. 

"You knew as well?!" The brunette said angrily, "Oh well, that's great! I assume the whole kingdom knew besides his only brother!"

"It was not my wishes to worry you, Kili, you know that." 

Kili scoffed, "Worry me? That is a poor excuse. If something were to happen to my brother, I should be the first to know! Immediately!" 

"We knew your reaction would go way out of hand once you heard the news. We decided to wait and see what exactly the condition Fili was in before informing you, which we did." Thorin explained to him calmly, ignoring the angered and frustrated look from his nephew. 

"He is my blood. I have _every_ right to know as soon as possible." Kili said, his voice low and quiet. 

The brunette ignored the guilty looks that were passed along the company, his attention turning completely to Óin.

"What happened?" 

Glóin began to speak up instead, "Fili was guarding the outer walls of the kingdom.  A poison dart took your brother by surprise,"  


Kili was about to ask another question, but the old dwarf answered it without the brunette having to ask, "We have dwarves searching every inch of this place, head-to-toe, to find out who could be a possible suspect. Bard brought some of the strongest of Laketown to help us." 

The brunette's nerves calmed down slightly, knowing that the one guilty for injuring his brother could not hide from them for long. 

"A poison dart," Óin began, "was originally used for hunting. Created by those with indigenous lifestyles. It could contain various toxic substances. Though this one, cannot cause further harm than a small injury to his inner thigh."

Kili gulped down as he turned his attention toward his brother. Fili looked so tired and so drained. The brunette wondered if the older dwarf even noticed that he was here with him.  


"But," The medical dwarf continued, "we still need the poison out of his system. Even though the substance will continue to run slow and will soon vanish within his bloodstream with no fatal effects, if we waste too much time, there could be incurable damage to his insides." 

And as if Fili's body reacted to that statement, the blond let out a quiet grunt. 

"In spite of the fact that the substance is not fatal, we need to extract the poison from his body before it causes serious harm." Balin finished, making the brunette nod slowly in response. 

"So.. what do we do?" The brunette asked the dwarves, his eyes still on his wounded brother. 

 Thorin sighed, "There's a certain fabrication, yet it holds specific ingredients and concoctions that we simply do not grasp, and it would take upon weeks to even find these mixtures, let alone create it."

Disappointment washed over the young prince's face. _Weeks to find? For a stupid drink?_

The brunette ran a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes, letting out a quiet breath. There had to be another resort to this mess.  Kili was more than relieved to know that these things were not fatal, but he could not risk Fili's health with what that poison might do to him. He would not be able to live with himself.

"We do have another option up our sleeves, master Thorin," Óin spoke, making Kili's hopes rise once again, "as I have stated before, the toxins in his body barely travel to any risky extent, there is a possible chance that one of us could remove it. If anyone's offering."

"So you're saying that one of us will actually have to suck the poison out of the lad?" Dwalin questioned as he took a glance at Fili, the brunette not remembering the older dwarf walking into the room.

The medical dwarf did nothing but nod, "Precisely."

A silence went over the room.

Some dwarves bickering quietly under their breath to one another about the idea, some giving one another glances.

Kili desperately wanted to be the one to pitch in and tell everyone that he was up for it. But, he found himself holding back any urge of saying it out loud. It made him nervous to be the first one offering, but wouldn't that be what everyone expected?

Fili was his brother, more than that. They trained and fought together. They ate together, they shared a room with one another. Everyone already know important the older prince was to Kili, they already knew that the two of them would do absolutely anything for each other. So Kili didn't understand why he couldn't just volunteer, time was being wasted.

"Not to volunteer you if you are not willing," Ori said, everyone's attention turning toward the small dwarf, "but I can understand that with the circumstances, that situation could be uncomfortable. So I believe that if anyone should do it, it should be Kili."

Kili suddenly felt all eyes on him as he gulped down involuntarily, glancing down at the small dwarf who spoke on his behalf. Ori just gave him a warm smile, the brunette couldn't help but return it.

"The young one is right," Balin said, "Kili is the one Fili trusts the most. It would be understandable if he were the one to do it."

"That is all up to him though, Balin." Dwalin interjected as he turned his attention back on the brunette.

"I.. I'll do it-"

"You do not have to, Kili," Thorin assured him, and Kili nodded at his uncle understandingly.

"He is my brother, and I'll do anything to keep him out of harm's way," The brunette told his uncle before giving him a smile, Thorin softly returning it.

The young prince looked at the medical dwarf, "Where was the injury, you said?"

"The inner of his right thigh."

That made the brunette gulp down harshly, " _Oh."_

Kili had no idea if he would be able to handle himself in a situation where he had to be that close to his brother.. His mouth on his skin - it all just seemed too much for him to bare. He might accidentally lose it. But the young dwarf prince began to shake away his inappropriate thoughts and the images that came along with it.

His brother was injured. He's going to do this for his brother. For Fili. He won't be selfish, he won't dare think of this as any more than an innocent act of being helpful for the injured dwarf.

"I think.. I would be more comfortable doing this with no one watching, if you do not mind," Kili then said, the other dwarves giving each other glances.

"Do as he says," Dwalin's voice boomed, "if he is not okay with our presence then we'll go. Now."

That eased Kili's mind, knowing Dwalin was helping him out. The dwarves began to exit the room, making the brunette become more nervous by the minute.

Kili heard the door close behind the dwarves who left. _Fuck_. Now the room was completely empty. And he was left alone with his brother, in need of his medical attention.

He walked over toward the sofa and knelt down beside his brother, "Fili.."  He whispered, "Fili, are you okay, brother?"

The blond could only grumble a bit in response, his eyes half-lidded as he stared at the brunette. His lips curved upward ever so slightly, a faint smile appearing on his face as he realized it was Kili.

It made the brunette's heart swell. Even in his brother's worst state, he still managed to look _so breathtaking._

"You do not have to do this," Fili then started quietly, his voice rough and hoarse. Kili dismissed the shiver that ran all the way down to his trousers at his brother's groggy tone, and continued to listen, "I understand how weird this is going to be for you and.. I would not blame you if you decided for someone else to take your place."

The younger prince just smiled at him as he shook his head, "I trust you enough where I cannot feel uncomfortable no matter what the situation. And I know you trust me, so you don't have to worry."

The blond only nodded in reply.

"Okay," Kili began, his hands sliding under his brother's back as he felt a sudden anxiousness build up inside of his stomach, "we need to sit you up against the sofa, it'll be a lot easier for me."

Fili grunted in agreement, putting in effort to sit up against the backrest of the sofa to help out his brother a bit more.

The brunette finally had his brother sitting down, the blond's back slumped against the sofa as Kili knelt down between his legs.

Kili tried desperately to forget about the suggestive position that he was currently in and lets just say, it was _not_ working. He adjusted himself a bit, trying to make his position a bit more relaxed before looking up at Fili.

There was an uncomfortable nervousness in the blond's eyes, and Kili realized that Fili's trousers were still on.

 _'So I have to pull down his-'_ Kili questioned himself in his head, a shaky breath leaving his lips as he straightened out his back.

"I know this might be a bit odd but, I just want to make sure you're gonna be okay." The brunette told the older prince as he took the hem of the blond's trousers, trying to compose his breath.

Everything was spiraling out of control for Kili. His chest suddenly became heavy, his hands suddenly shaky the moment the fabric of Fili's trousers touched his skin.

 _'Contain yourself,'_ Kili thought, a sigh escaping his lips in the process.

Kili started pulling down at Fili's trousers, making the blond's breath hitch slightly; Kili's eyes then flickering up toward his brother in response. 

"It's okay," Kili whispered hoarsely to the older dwarf, not believing his own words as he pulled the fabric of the clothing down to the injured one's ankles.

 _'Fuck, his thighs,'_ Kili suddenly realized as he took them in.

Fili's thick and bulky thighs rested right before Kili's eyes, and that was when the brunette realized he was getting what he always wished for. His face was going to be buried between that tight, small space.

 _'For different reasons, for different reasons,'_ The brunette constantly reminded himself.

This was it. If Kili could control himself around Fili for the past few years during countless of times where he imagined his own brother bending him over, he could control himself in a time where he needed to heal him.

He then leaned his head down a bit to Fili's right inner thigh, his lips pressing around the outside of the wound gently, feeling a shiver run through the blond's body.

The younger prince closed his eyes as he began to suck at the wound, making the older of the two hiss a bit in pain. Kili placed a hand on his brother's left knee reassuringly, his thumb brushing against the skin.

Never in Kili's life would he imagine himself actually getting a taste of what Fili's skin might taste like. And although it was covered in blood and toxins, he still enjoyed this moment just as much. And for the first time, Kili didn't feel guilty for it. It's not like the blond could read his thoughts, right?

The brunette's eyes fluttered closed as he moved his free arm underneath the knee of Fili's injured leg, moving it so the blond's leg was now thrown over Kili's shoulder, in return making the younger prince gain more access to the wound on Fili's thigh.

Fili was utterly flustered at this point. The view he had every time he stared down to look at his obedient brother was completely breathtaking. Seeing those beautiful eyes closed as he continued to suck out whatever toxins was left in his brother's wounds. To feel Kili's breath against his skin. It made Fili feel so exposed, but he liked it nonetheless.

Kili then pulled away from his brother's thigh, leaving Fili to let out a quiet whine in response.

The brunette looked up at him with a soft smile, "It's okay, Fee... Almost done." He whispered, trying to make the eagerness in his body language unreadable.

Fili just whimpered quietly, spreading his legs a bit more for Kili to finish. The younger dwarf's eyes widened in response, his mouth suddenly becoming dry as a wave of provocative and suggestive thoughts began to circle around his head due to his brother's small action.

Kili let his face sink down between the blond's thighs once again, his mouth being placed around the same spot as last time, continuing his task as before. But this time, it felt a lot different. Maybe it was due to the fact that his brother so graciously opened his legs for Kili with no hesitation needed - the meaning behind the small gesture meant nothing for Kili, he just couldn't get the beautiful sight out of his head.

Soon Fili found himself pushing his wounded thigh against his younger brother's face subconsciously, causing the brunette to moan lowly against his skin. The vibrations sent intense shivers over the blonde's body, a small gasp escaping his lips as if he forgot how to breathe.

Kili was completely out of it, he knew that he was going to admire and take in this moment as much as he possibly could. But he would have _never_ thought it would lead to this extent. It was to the point where the brunette was unsure of whether or not he could be able to stop himself. He wanted his mouth to travel around every inch of his brother's body, he wanted to feel it tremble from underneath him by just the feeling of his lips. And with Fili pressing his thigh against the brunette's mouth, just added to Kili's obvious arousal.

The brunette was completely entranced with how Fili's skin felt under his lips. And soon he began to nibble lightly on the skin, making the blonde gasp a bit in return - although saying nothing against it. The brunette knew that his completion to his task of healing his brother was more than finished - that he could pull away, that he _needed_ to pull away.

But Kili couldn't stop himself. The soft and quiet whimpers that Fili would release through his lips were all too tempting for the young and flustered dwarf. He wanted to hear more of it, he needed to hear mord of it. The more he would hear those beautiful sounds come from his brother's mouth, he would purposely suck down on the wound with more pressure, more tongue - just so he can hear those pretty noises.

And Kili couldn't help but think that those noises were for him, and for him _only.  
_

It was more than clear that the toxins were long gone, but Kili couldn't pull himself away and continued to keep his mouth pressed deeply into his brother's thigh.

And soon, Fili began to notice it.

"Brother, I-I.." Kili heard the older prince stutter, Fili beginning to push away at Kili's head lightly, "I think.. I think you've done it,"

The younger dwarf did not budge from the blond's statement or his touch, feeling familiar fingers run through his brunette hair,

"Y-You did it, Kee. I'm all better now." Fili tried to assure him, the older dwarf trying to keep any of his erotic noises that he desperately wanted to let out to himself.

Kili growled quietly at that, his now darkened brown eyes looking up into his brother's blue ones, his teeth sinking into the skin of Fili's thigh harshly; the blond jumping a bit in response.

"Brother!" Fili yelped, looking down at his brother with a confused expression, suddenly feeling vulnerable underneath Kili's dark gaze.

"You have to stop now, Kili," the blondbtried again, Fili licking at his dry lips as he gulped, "it's done, you're finished."

Kili shot his older brother a glare. The younger prince was not gonna have  _any_ of that. He pulled his mouth away, pressing deep kisses up his brother's thigh.

The blond gasped as his whole body began to tense up, Fili shooting his brother a questioning look, "Kili, what do you think you're do-"

The brunette cut off his brother's question by dragging his tongue up the middle of the older dwarf's clothed crotch, causing Fili to throw his head back with a loud moan,  
"Oh- oh God, _Kili.."_ The blond moaned, his hands quickly reaching for his brother's hair.

"Yes, big brother?" Kili asked in a teasingly innocent tone as his hot breath purposely hit the fabric of the blonde's undergarments.

And if the sinful yet most melodic sound his brother made didn't make him want to jump onto the blonde right then and there, Fili decided to play along to Kili's little game.

"So naughty, Kee," Fili said, his voice groggy and low, "you know how big of trouble you could get in, for touching me like this?"

The younger dwarf's lips curved upward into a playful grin, "For _just_ touching you? You know how big of trouble I could get into if they found out about what goes on in my head when I think of you? Or how much I wondered what it would feel like having my brother's cock shoved relentlessly in my throat?"

Fili shivered, a long and quiet whimper leaving the older one's lips as he watched the brunette continuously leave long and teasing licks at the fabric of his garments.

"Wanna make this worth your while, Fee," The brunette admitted softly, his fingers looping around the thin garments as he tugged down at them slowly, "wanna show you how much I've wanted you."

"Nothing you do disappoints me, little brother," Fili encouraged, smiling down softly at the younger dwarf who did nothing but blush.

The nervousness began to build up in Kili's stomach once again as he released the blond's thick length from his last piece of clothing. It was bigger than Kili had imagined, and it started to make him feel intimidated.

The older one took quick note of that, running his hand through the brunette's hair as he adjusted himself on the sofa,

"Come on, Kee. Make me feel good.." The blond said softly, his voice slightly husky from arousal.

The brunette gulped down as he wrapped his hand around the thick member, leaning in to give the tip a kitty-lick.

The blond grinned at that, _how could he look so cute in a situation like this?_

Fili let the younger one take his time with this. He knew that it was completely foreign for Kili, so he continued to sit back and admire him at his work. And Fili was surprised about how well the brunette was actually doing. His mouth danced along the older prince's throbbing member in smooth, slow movements. Kili's pace stayed consistent, and it made the blond question if Kili _did_ actually have experience in this aspect.

But the blond decided to ignore that possibility, letting Kili's mouth send him into a land of luxuries and extravagance. Quiet moans escaping the older dwarf as he felt the warm and wet surroundings of his brother's mouth. His head suddenly tilted all the way back as he felt Kili's lips tighten around his base, making Fili's hips twitch upward in pleasure.

"You fit the whole thing in your mouth," Fili's raspy voice spoke, "such a good boy.."

That small pet-name made Kili moan, causing Fili to smirk.

His little brother liked being praised.

"Keep going, love," The blond encouraged, "your mouth - it feels so _good.."_

Kili hummed in response as he moved his head at an agonizingly slow pace, letting his tongue swirl around the shaft, his mouth paying close attention to every inch of Fili's cock.

The brunette suddenly felt a grip onto the back of his hair, causing him to breathe in through his nose quickly. He felt his brother slowly guiding his head up and down his throbbing erection.

The younger dwarf couldn't describe how turned on that made him feel. Fili using Kili's body for his own personal pleasures, his brother moving him forcefully and taking control of his mouth for his own satisfaction and needs, the brunette was loving every second of it.

The movement of Kili's head increased in speed thanks to Fili's hand guiding it, the younger one could barely keep up - but he loved a challenge. He kept his concentration as his brother would increase Kili's pace, the younger one making sure to keep his lips secure around the blonde's length. 

Fili's moans slowly became louder and more rough, "I could fuck your pretty little mouth all day," he growled, the comment itself making Kili's legs tremble.

"Would you like that, Kee? Pleasuring me, giving your all to me, would you want that?" Fili teased, "because we both know how much you _love_ your big brother's cock."

Fili moved Kili's head all the way back down, keeping the brunette in place as the older prince felt his brother begin to gag softly around him - a shiver rolling up his spine.

Testing the waters, Fili circled his hips, a low and groggy moan from Kili in return as the blonde felt his brother continue to suck at his cock; the small and wet space in Kili's mouth tightening as he hollowed his cheeks.

With Fili's permission, the brunette slid his head slowly back up - feeling his eyes begin to water as he let the tears roll down his now pink and flustered cheeks, looking up at his brother with his big watery brown eyes.

That made Fili's breath hitch as he stared at the stunning masterpiece before him. He ran a hand through Kili's hair as he admired his brother's submissive beauty. The brunette hummed in response, enjoying the praise and attention as he leaned into the touch of his brother's hand, letting Fili's fingers twiddle with each strand of hair.

The blond yanked the back of Kili's hair, causing Kili to slide his mouth off of his brother's length with a 'pop'.

Kili whimpered a bit as the grip on his hair tightened in the blond's hand,

"You're completely breathtaking, you know that, Kee?" Fili asked the young one, the blond's free hand wrapped around his length as he traced the brunette's lips with the tip of his cock, "the prettiest prince I've ever seen, isn't that right?"

The younger dwarf let out a shaky breath against the tip of Fili's length, gulping down as he nodded after a few moments, "Right.."

"Excuse me, did you hesitate?" The blond hissed, making Kili flinch a bit in response. The brunette was completely falling in love with this side of Fili, the possessive comments and gestures made his heart want to explode. Never had he seen his older brother as a dominant type.

"No, Fee," Kili said as he stared up at his brother, complete vulnerability and submissiveness rested in his features, "I'll do anything to please you."

The blond cupped Kili's face, pulling him in for sloppy kiss. The brunette moaned loudly into the older one's mouth, the passion and heat between the kiss intensifying as the two dwarves clung onto one another.

"Tell me, tell me that I get to have you, and I'm yours," Fili demanded between kisses, his younger brother's hands reaching up to cling onto the fabric of his shirt.

"You have me, I _want_ you to have me, more than anything." The brunette pleaded, turning into a whimpering mess as Fili's mouth worked its magic.

The older of the two pulled away, the golden haired prince looking at Kili as if he were his prey, "Take your clothes off. Now."

The younger dwarf nodded almost obediently, taking off every article of clothing that he wore, sitting completely exposed in the older one's lap.

Fili sat there in awe, completely stunned and taken aback by the young dwarf, his hands roaming down his torso to be placed on Kili's hips - his brother was complete and utter artwork. No doubt about that.

The older one leaned in to press his lips firmly against Kili's jawline, giving soft kisses across it. The brunette shivered in pleasure, tilting his head to the side for the golden haired dwarf to gain better access.

Fili's lips made its way all the way down to the brunette's neck, biting down on the taller dwarf's shoulder, "My pretty little prince.." Fili said in almost a growl.

"Yours," Kili whimpered, bucking his hips cowardly, "oh Mahal, _all yours._ "

The younger dwarf gasped as he felt a hand run down to grip his bum, a finger being pressed around his tight hole.

"Please do not tease me, Fee," Kili began to beg, pressing his hips deeper against Fili's finger, "put it in dry if you must - I don't care, I just need you, need you inside me. _Please._ " the brunette finished, his voice so whiny and desperate.

The blond groaned as his brother's plea made his cock twitch, removing his finger as he pecked the brunette on the lips, "Do not be silly, little one. As much as I'd _love_ to hurt you, I want you to be prepared for our first time." he chuckled.

Kili's lips curved up into a ridiculous smile, _first time._ That must mean that this won't be their _only_ time. Fili wanted to keep doing this with him, so the taller dwarf nodded obediently.

The blond's fingers made its way up to the younger prince's mouth, Fili muttering the word 'suck' and Kili did so without hesitation.

Fili waited a few moments for Kili to do as he was told before pulling his fingers out of the younger one's mouth, making him whimper.

"Ready, Kee?" The blond murmured as he pressed a kiss to the taller dwarf's cheek, Kili only being able to nod quickly in response.

"Oh God," the brunette said breathlessly as the blonde pressed his now wet finger against the dwarf's hole, slowly adding pressure before letting his finger slip in, Kili arching his back against the blond's chest.

"There you go, just relax," Fili soothed, his finger thrusting slowly as Kili began to feel his head fall back.

The uncomfortable yet blissful situation was a whole other feeling for Kili. A first finger, then a second, then a third. It wasn't necessarily painful, but it was _definitely_ something the young dwarf was certainly not used to.

The blond would stop his movements every now and again when he noticed Kili becoming uneasy, which would lead to Kili pestering him to continue. So to keep that from happening any further, the brunette would force his hips down against the older one's fingers although the pain for him was intolerable.

The young prince wanted to prove to his older brother that he could handle it. That he wanted this moment since forever, and he never wanted Fili to stop.

Fili soon caught on, letting the stubborn dwarf get used to the sensation of the older prince's movements, not letting himself slow down just for the sake of his brother not pestering him again.

Being the impatient little nitwit that Kili was, he grew tired of the prince's fingers. And don't get him wrong, the feeling that only Fili's hands could bring him was the most delightful, pleasurable thing that the dwarf had ever experienced. And he could probably get off to that and that alone.

But he still needed more. He waited too long for this moment, and if he was gonna have Fili, he was going to have _all_ of him.

"If you keep going," The brunette breathed, "I don't think I'll be able to contain myself - and I'm _so_ close. I need more, _please,_ Fee.."

Fili raised his eyebrow at that, leaning in a bit to take the taller dwarf's bottom lip between his teeth,

"Oh? But what if I want you so close to the edge where you can barely breathe, what if I want to build up your seed to the point where you're _begging_ me to stop because your body won't be able to take all that pleasure at once? I want to see how badly you've wanted me, to see how much you're gonna come for me,"

The blond sucked on the younger prince's lip harshly before pulling back, his mouth against the bottom of Kili's ear, his voice low, "wouldn't you like that, brother?"

Kili nodded quickly, gulping down, "Yes.."

"Good." The golden haired dwarf simply stated as he continued to move his fingers relentlessly inside of Kili, the brunette becoming a complete mess.

Kili didn't know how he was holding on for this long, but he's for damn sure proud of it. The blond refused to slow down the pace of his fingers - which is understandable, Kili _did_ demand for Fili not to hold back. And the older dwarf was giving him what he asked for.

The brunette felt like he was floating at this point. Never in his life had he ever sounded so desperate and so needy as he does right now. Kili was making a mess of his words, slurring everything he said to the blond - not caring how ridiculous or how hopeless he was sounding. 

The dwarf was on the verge of releasing himself all over Fili, and the more he held back the undying and selfish urge to come, the more lightheaded and fazed he became. Most of his vision was blurry, with the more than likely chance of being a lot louder than he thought he was due to the fact that the young and handsome dwarf was completely devoured in sinful harmony.

The brunette tightened his grip around the base of his length, squeezing it to delay any orgasm that he was on the endless verge of having - looking down at his brother with half-lidded eyes,

"I can't- I can't take it anymore," the brunette said in defeat - his voice completely filled with need and distress, the blond never knew how attractive Kili could sound, "please, I'll do anything. Just fuck me, _please!"_

Fili grinned at Kili's desperate plea, "Since you've been so good to me, as you wish."

The brunette took that as an opening chance to spit on his hand, wrapping it around the older prince's slightly wet cock before pumping it.

Fili's mouth formed into a soft 'o' shape, leaning back to watch his little brother at work, "Desperate little thing, aren't you?" he teased.

The brunette looked up at his brother - a new completely different look. He stared into Fili's eyes with his brown ones filled with desire and lust, staring at his brother as if he's the only thing he's ever needed in this world, "You have _no_ idea." Kili roughly responded.

After a few more moments of preparation, Kili told Fili that he was finally ready. The brunette took a hold of Fili's length before pressing it against his entrance.

Just the feeling alone made Fili's body become filled with such ecstasy, but bit back any urge to let out such noises.

Kili stopped dead in his tracks, his cheeks burning a lot more than before; staring down at his brother's confused facial expression,

"I need you to do it..." The brunette admitted quietly, Fili holding back a snicker at his brother's sudden nervousness.

"Fair enough, don't stress," The blond reassured, replacing Kili's hand that was wrapped around his cock with his own. The blond added slight pressure against his brother's entrance, making Kili gasp in response, an obvious shudder running through his whole body.

After a few moments, Kili pushed his hips down - causing Fili to groan loudly at the sudden tightness once he went past Kili's entrance, the sudden action completely taking the older dwarf by surprise.

"Mahal, Kili!" the blond almost yelled, "don't pull such things like that, I don't wanna hurt you!"

Kili whimpered softly, his legs basically trembling in Fili's lap caused by only the tip of his cock. Kili looked down at Fili, their faces only centimeters away, strands of hair covering the brunette's face. Fili could barely feel Kili brush the tip of his nose against the blond's cheek, his brown lustful eyes staring into Fili's blue ones before glancing down at his older brother's mouth, "What if I want you to hurt me?" the brunette asked, his voice quiet and soft.

The blond took in a quiet breath, "You don't know what you're asking for.."

"I can take it." was all Kili whispered, and all Kili _needed_ to whisper to send his brother off.

Fili growled, thrusting his hips upward without warning, causing Kili's eyes to widen before rolling back, soft and sinful noises escaping him.

"Can you? Can my pretty little prince handle it?" The blond asked, his voice dangerously low and demanding, a challenging look appearing on his features as he began to move his hips roughly into the young dwarf. 

The brunette gulped as his head fell back, nodding quickly in response as he gripped onto Fili's shoulders, " _I can, I can, I can,_ " Kili whimpered hit little chant, his head leaned all the way back as he felt his brother move his hips relentlessly against him.

Fili loved seeing his brother like this. So desperate and so needy for his cock, that he would do about almost anything to have it. He'd love to see more of this, to have Kili all to himself, to have the brunette do whatever he wished, and in return, he'd give his brother everything he'd ask.

And that's how they continued. Fili moving and grinding himself into his little brother, his hands gripping and guiding Kili's hips against his length - hearing those beautiful sounds coming from the brunette. The quiet begs for him to go deeper, to go faster, seeing the young dwarf's lip begin to tremble as Fili hit just the right spot to make the beautiful young prince go mad.

It wasn't long until Fili saw Kili move his feet to where his knees were, leaning back against his hands as he continued to move his hips up and down for better access - Fili feeling his cock explore deep inside the brunette, feeling Kili's walls clench around him tightly, causing the blond to moan loudly in response to the euphoric feeling.

"Goodness, Fee," The brunette moaned desperately, "I love your cock, I love it _so much.."_

"And you take it all like a good boy, don't you, _nadadith?"_ The blond growled, Kili shuddering at the pet name once again.

"Yes.." Kili admitted, his face heating up at the question.

The brunette's legs began to shake softly once he felt the older one's length his his sweet spot again, a groan escaping his lips as Fili's hands kept the young prince's hips firmly against his own.

"There we go.." Fili whispered quietly, his hips slowly circling against Kili's at an agonizingly slow pace, "how does this feel..?"

"So good," Kili choked, biting down on his lip harshly as the sensation slowly began to make his eyes burn, a tear rolling down his cheek.

" _Mahal_ , you're so beautiful.." Fili breathed as he jerked his hips upward, a cry escaping Kili's lips as his legs shuddered in response.

The older dwarf slowly could not take this any longer - he wrapped his arms around the younger one's torso as he laid the brunette down comfortably against the sofa, Kili being too lost in his own little paradise to notice the change in positions.

The brunette looked at the older prince with big eyes, making Fili admire the sensual yet somewhat innocent feeling that laid in his younger brother's features. Brown eyes followed Fili's hands as he placed them behind Kili's thighs and bending them forward against the taller one's chest.

Kili took quick notice of his brother's action and proceeded to replace the blond's hands with his own; holding his own thighs open and in place for his Fee.

A familiar feel washed over the brunette's body as he felt the shorter dwarf begin to thrust into him once again. His back arched, his mouth gaped slightly as soft little chants he made to his brother left his now puffy and chapped lips. 

Seeing Kili's body move up and down involuntarily with every thrust of the older one's hips made Fili even closer to the edge. The older of the two subconsciously said praising remarks to the other - commenting about how breathtaking and how pretty Kili looked, how great his body felt against his, how melodic and blissful the brunette sounded every time Fili hit the right spot. Fili even thought that for a second that he had his favorite thing to look at.

"I need to come so bad," Kili moaned desperately, the tear stains on his cheeks beginning to dry up until more of them began to trickle down his face. To Fili, the young one didn't seem like the type to cry during sex - Kili barely cried at all. Seeing the younger prince so vulnerable, to see the usual charming, flirtatious, and provocative dwarf feel so good that he started to shed actual _tears,_ nothing could sound and look more pleasing to Fili.

And if Fili didn't think his brother couldn't look anymore beautiful, the brunette looked up at him. His hair tousled and his skin positively glowing, his big, glossy brown eyes slowly made its way to meet Fili's, a lazy yet incredibly sexy smile softly and effortlessly spread across the younger prince's lips. Fili lost it.

The blond moaned, releasing inside the young one without warning, taking Kili by surprise.

" _Oh Fee,_ " Kili moaned loudly, his mouth becoming dry at the thought and feeling of the older prince _finally_ coming inside him.

Kili threw his head back against the sofa, his eyes squeezed shut as his jaw dropped before he released all over his stomach - groans escaped his lips from the harsh orgasm as his body felt weak, his eyes opening back up just to feel lightheaded.

Moments pass, and the two dwarves gathered and put on their clothes without a word - Fili somehow finding the energy and power to limp clothing to clothing. 

"Let me help you with your bandages," Kili said after the tension filled silence, the young prince stood already fully clothed as the blond only sat in his shirt and under garments.

The brunette wrapped up the wound on his brother's leg, tying it at an agreeable extent before speaking,

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that.." He admitted softly, his eyes meeting Fili's, "it's fine if you find it revolting, I just..."

The blond scoffed, taking his brother's hand and shoving him onto the sofa next to him, "Never have I ever felt so amazing or satisfied doing that with anyone else but you. I wanted that, just as much as you did."

"It's wrong."

Fili gulped at that and nodded, "I understand that already.. I just- I won't take whatever we have right now any further, or touch you any further.. If that's what you want."

The younger prince sighed, leaning in a bit to peck the blond on the lips gently,

"We'd have to keep this a secret.."

"Whatever it takes."

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to make a quick note that: yes, i do know that it's impossible for someone to suck the venom/poison out of another quick enough in real life, but this world is set in where benedict cumberbatch is a fire-breathing dragon and orcs exist so anything can happen. ((:


End file.
